Talk:The Bitterness of The Empire
So a have a question about the jeremy part. Is it just an noode incident that didn't happen in the first two stories? Cuz i am very against the whole jeremy break up thing, but it's fine here, cuz it's an alt universe though. But if it's alt universe, and from what i see in the promo's candy barley knows alt jeremy, so you can just make them not know each other, so she can be with alem. That would make shippers happier. -[[User:StacyFan|Stacy Hirano AND Candace Flynn Ftw! ]] (talk) 23:40, July 1, 2011 (UTC) 1. This hardly has anything to do with ATSD anymore. 2. I'm not going to change it. End of conversation. (Sorry to get stern there. I'm not feeling good so yeah...) [[User:NotAGothChick101|'RESIST OR ELSE. ']] A message from the Resistance. 23:47, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Geez, sorry. I didn't mean to offend you. It was just something that bugged me -[[User:StacyFan|Stacy Hirano AND Candace Flynn Ftw! ]] (talk) 23:56, July 1, 2011 (UTC) It's ok, I'm the one who should be sorry. I'm the one who's really cranky right now... And sorry that bothers you. [[User:NotAGothChick101|'RESIST OR ELSE. ']] A message from the Resistance. 23:57, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Love the new chapter! One teeny little suggestion though: Have the part where they're all mourning be kinda near the burning city instead of in the hideout. Have all the other people come there instead of them returning. It would make it just that much more dramatic, watching the city burn while that part happens. Again, new chapter rocks. ;) - [[User:Fossils|'The Fossy has spoken.']] [[User Talk:FossilsDaDaDa|''Call me, beep me, if you wanna reach me.]] 03:03, July 4, 2011 (UTC) How about I do it this way: They go back to the Hideout, share the news, go back to the city, mourn, then later return to the Hideout. That way would work better for me. Your thoughts? And thanks! What do you like about it? And were you shocked at all? [[User:NotAGothChick101|'RESIST OR ELSE. ]] A message from the Resistance. 03:17, July 4, 2011 (UTC) That could work. I'll chat about the chapter tommorow, right now I need to go to bed. - [[User:Fossils|'''The Fossy has spoken.]] [[User Talk:FossilsDaDaDa|''Call me, beep me, if you wanna reach me.]] 04:55, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I was ''stunned. I really could't believe my eyes when I read the last half. The city being destroyed is so sad :( But that's what I like about your stories, they have great emotion. - [[User:Fossils|'The Fossy has spoken.']] [[User Talk:FossilsDaDaDa|''Call me, beep me, if you wanna reach me.]] 04:23, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Oops... I ''totally forgot about Candace at the very end! She never shows up. O_O What should I do? --Goth [[User talk:NotAGothChick101| What makes you stop and smell the roses in an open field?]] 23:45, July 22, 2011 (UTC) One word: Edit :) - [[User:Fossils|'The Fossy has spoken.']] [[User Talk:FossilsDaDaDa|''Call me, beep me, if you wanna reach me.]] 14:03, July 23, 2011 (UTC) I dunno where to stick her in though. :P --Goth [[User talk:NotAGothChick101| ''What makes you stop and smell the roses in an open field?]] 16:05, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Improvements Okay, the scene where Ferb stops Phin from killing himself is already good, but I want to make it even better. Any suggestions? eyes Sapphira Adi, dance with me! [[User talk:NotAGothChick101|